Biscuit Bungalow
Biscuit Bungalow is the thirty-ninth episode of Candy Crush Saga. This is the third episode of World Seven. This episode was released on April 14, 2014. The champion title for this episode is Bubblegum Buster. Story Before episode: A Bubblegum Monster blows up his giant bubblegum that blocks Mr. Piggy's way back to his bungalow. After episode: Tiffi gets out of the screen then comes back on the Unicorn of Minty Meadow. The Unicorn jumps, and pops the bubble with her horn. New things Technically no new element, however, in this episode, Conveyor Belts turn corners for the first time. They turn corners in every level in this episode except for Levels 568, 569, 571 and 572 This could be considered a new addition, although no actual new elements are added at this point as the conveyor belts that turn corners are still just conveyor belts. Levels *Easiest level:' Level 572 ' *Hardest level:' Level 562 ' Biscuit Bungalow contains levels 561-575. This episode continues the trend of having Conveyor Belts in all 15 levels, having a normal amount of Jelly ( ) and Ingredients ( ) levels, having a low amount of Candy order ( ) levels, the trend of having no new things, no Toffee Tornadoes, no Liquorice Locks, no Cake Bombs and no existing Chameleon Candies, too. They're only found some of the Mystery Eggs inside. So far, this is probably the hardest episode in World Seven It has some medium-hard levels like 568, 570 and 575, some hard levels like 571 and 573, and four very hard levels, 562, 565,566 and 567 . But there are some easy levels like 563, 564, 569, 572 and 574 . As a result, this is a hard episode. This episode is harder than the previous episode, Jelly Wagon. There are 7 Jelly levels ( ), 6 Ingredients levels ( ), and 2 Candy order levels ( ). } | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(238,130,238);"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|40,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:rgb(0,255,255);"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|20,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|30 | style="text-align:center;"|150,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:teal;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|33 | style="text-align:center;"|100,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| |- | style="background-color:purple;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|35 | style="text-align:center;"|150,000 | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"| | style="text-align:center;"|The last level of Biscuit Bungalow. |} Gallery/Directory Biscuit Bungalow Before.png|That ruffian covered my house with gum! Biscuit bungalow after2.jpg|Thanks, little girl! 561.jpg|Level 561 - |link=Level 561 Level 562.png|Level 562 - |link=Level 562 Level 563.png|Level 563 - |link=Level 563 Level 564.png|Level 564 - |link=Level 564 Level 565.png|Level 565 - |link=Level 565 Level 566.png|Level 566 - |link=Level 566 Level 567.png|Level 567 - |link=Level 567 Level 568.png|Level 568 - |link=Level 568 Level 569.png|Level 569 |link=Level 569 Level 570.png|Level 570 - |link=Level 570 Level 571.png|Level 571 - |link=Level 571 Level 572.png|Level 572 |link=Level 572 Level 573.png|Level 573 - |link=Level 573 Level 574.png|Level 574 - |link=Level 574 Level 575.png|Level 575 - |link=Level 575 39bb.png|Facebook Version Trivia *This episode was released on the same date of Sweet Dreams in Dreamworld. *This episode is only the 2nd to be released on a Monday; the first was Pearly White Plains. *This episode is based on Three Little Pigs. *With four Ingredients Levels in a row, this episode marks the first time in Reality where there are more than 2 Ingredients Levels in a row. This episode even breaks Dizzy Dessert's record of three in a row in Dreamworld. *Biscuit Bungalow is the first episode by alphabetical order in reality. *This episode unfortunately continues the trend of having no timed levels as they are absent again. *This episode's pathway is the same as Pudding Pagoda's. *This is the fourth episode in a row to be released faster than Ice Cream Caves (it took 71 days for it to come out). *This episode doesn't have any level with 6 colours. But it's different than Sour Salon, because there's 2 levels with 4 colours (Levels 569 and 574). *While a Cake Bomb was present in a level in Jelly Wagon, they are totally absent in this episode. *Like Ice Cream Caves or Sticky Savannah, there is the lowest number of Candy Order Levels with only 2 of them. *This episode continues the trend of having conveyor belts in all 15 levels for the 3rd episode in the row. *This is the 2nd episode in a row to be released in a span of 2 week period. *This episode continues the trend of having no new things introduced. *This episode continues the trend of having no Toffee Tornadoes since it was introduced in Soda Swamp . *This episode continues the trend of having no Liquorice Locks. *Like Level 110, Level 567 has a . *The level types is same as Ice Cream Caves with 7''' Jelly levels, '''6 Ingredients Levels, 2 Candy Order Levels. *This is the 7th consecutive episode without Timed levels since Candy Factory at least 1 timed level (Level 20) and Lemonade Lake at least 2 timed levels (Level 27) and (Level 32). *Level 567 is a jelly level. Level 123 is also a jelly level, but 234 is an ingredients level, and 345 and 456 are candy order levels. *Level 563 has the least number of moves in this episode. *Level 574 has 33 moves. This level along with the early-game levels, the Dreamworld Levels and the current version of Level 472 have the levels' moves last digit which is not a 0 or 5. *There are 2 3-in-a-row levels that contain Candy Bombs in this episode. Some of the first 3-in-a-row levels are Levels 565, 566, and 567. The second ones are 573, 574 and 575. *Level 566 and Level 572 are both candy order levels. Both are opposite to each other in difficulty. Level 566 is a very hard level and Level 572 is a very easy level. *Level 564 is the only level with two non-working liquorice dispensers . Category:World Seven Category:Episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2014